littlemix09fandomcom-20200214-history
Perrie Edwards/Facts
Perrie likes wearing the bracelets the fans makes for her. * Jade says that she thinks Perrie is the nicest girl she's ever met and has a heart of gold * When Perrie googled herself once she didn't like the pictures that came up of her. * Perrie's audition song for the X-Factor was "You Oughta Know" by Alanis Morissette. * .Perrie likes tacos and she likes to go to Taco Bell. * Perrie can't imagine being a solo artist after being put together as Little Mix. * Perrie is a big fan of Jennifer Aniston. * Perrie's religion is Christian. * Perrie likes Flynn from Tangled and wishing have relationship with this cartoon character. * Perrie attended Mortimer Community College in South Shields for 5 years. There she took her GCSEs * Perrie likes to wear high waisted jeans, skinny jeans and floral patterned clothing * If Perrie could be a Disney cartoon, she would be Sleeping Beauty because she loves sleep * Perrie has a Perry the Platypus t-shirt * .Perrie's favorite movie is 'Braveheart' * Perrie would love to go to Hong Kong * When asked in a interview who would get married first all the girls said Perrie. * As a child, Perrie would often talk to herself. * Perrie has natural freckles on her arms. * Perrie mostly shop at Urban Outfitters *She grew up in South Shields, Tyne and Wear, and has one older brother named Jonnie *She got into singing because of her parents being performers/singer. *Her style Inspiration is Kelly Kapowski. She likes being Hippy / boho / 80s early 90s. *Her nickname is Pez. *Her Chinese Astrology sign is 1993 Rooster *She loves eating. *She's almost 17 when she had her first kiss *She shares a birthday with Jessica Simpson and Jason Orange *Her favourite colour is blue. *Her favourite musician is Steve Perry. *Her favorite clothes shop is TopShop *Her favourite movies are The Notebook and Braveheart but Zayn doesn't like The Notebook. *Her favourite albums / songs are Ed Sheeran - ‘+’, Bon Jovi - 'My Life' *She performed at school singing shows, but never thought of herself as a great singer. *Her first celebrity crush is "The boy from S Club Juniors with the brace, I can't remember his name" Perrie said *Her guilty pleasure/weirdest crush is John Smith from Pocahontas *Her favorite Little Mix performance in X Factor is E.T *Her birth sign is cancer( sign of the crab) and the 4th sign of the zodiac *She was born on A Saturday Like Jade *Perrie can make a really good goat impression. *She loves to change her hair color. *Perrie was named after Steve Perry. *She is the only member of the group, that hasn't got tattoo. *She has no sense of smell. *Her favourite TV Channel is Disney and Nicklodeon. *She got her nose pierced when she was in the US. *She doesn't like roller costers. *Her favourite song from the One Direction's album "Up All Night" is 'More Than This'. *She loves wearing bracelets that fans gave to her. *Perrie likes guys with rugged looks who can make her laugh. *She mostly shops at Urban Outfitters, Topshop, River, American Apparel and Vintage. *She once got hate for spelling Zayn's name as Zayne. *She costantly start shaking her legs while sitting cross legged. *Her favorite song from TLC is "No Scrubs" *Before being famous she never used to wear make up. *She used to live in New Zealand. *Perrie eats 9 packets of crisps a day! *Perrie gave Zayn the hat he wore at the Olympics because he was Nervous. Perrie has a tiny oesophagus so she can't swallow anything larger than a grain of rice - she can't take medicine in the form of pills!